


3次Sherlock害怕掉下来（还有1次他掉了下来）

by elvina_moqi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Background story, Brotherly Love, Epic Bromance, M/M, Suicide Attempt, afraid of height, fobia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock有恐高症。直到他不再害怕。</p>
            </blockquote>





	3次Sherlock害怕掉下来（还有1次他掉了下来）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Times Sherlock Was Scared Of Falling (And One Time He Fell)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/109675) by starjenni. 



> 恐惧症，高度，涉及自杀情节

【1】  
  
快到晚饭的时间了，大宅里还是没有5岁的Sherlock的身影。这种时候，任何别的孩子的母亲都会惊慌失措，但妈咪是个Holmes而且是两个天才儿童的母亲，所以她只是让12岁的Mycroft去找找他的小弟弟，然后就继续做饭了。  
  
暴风雨正在酝酿之中，夏日的云层聚集得很快，天色很快就暗沉了下来，所以Mycroft开始快步走起来，纵使他讨厌走这么快。他在所有明显的藏身处寻找着，当他走到他清单上的第4位——果园（是个可以捡水果和发现动物足迹的的好地方）时，他找到了Sherlock。  
  
更准确的说，他发现Sherlock正在那棵最高的果树顶上，竭尽全力地紧贴在一根树枝上。  
  
他走过去，一路重重踩踏出声避免吓着Sherlock，唯恐他会在自己开口说话的那一瞬间就吓到掉下树来。“妈咪叫你进来吃饭了。”  
  
Sherlock摇了摇头——Mycroft差点没看见那微小的幅度——然后朝下面喊道：  
“不。”  
  
风渐渐大了；Mycroft把外套紧了紧。“马上要下雨了，Sherlock，下来。”他没时间纵容他那被宠坏的弟弟哗众取宠的行为，他饿了而且今晚还有一大堆他想读的书。上学真的相当耽误一个人阅读的时间。  
  
“ _不_ ！”Sherlock顽固地说。然后加了一句，小小声的：“我 _下不去_ 。”  
  
Mycroft的“憎恨变得又湿又冷”与他的“憎恨任何一种运动不论那是什么”正激烈地做着斗争，最终前者胜出。他叹了口气，开始爬树。这是个艰难，烦人的行为，而随着他离得Sherlock越近，他就越气喘吁吁。他讨厌树。它们的存在有什么意义？  
  
Sherlock穿着他的校服——看来是一到家就跑去探险了——他的胳膊紧绕着他能找到的最粗的树枝，他瞪大的眼中满是惊恐。  
  
Mycroft从没见Sherlock害怕过。他必须强迫自己别盯着Sherlock看。  
  
“过来。”他用哄骗的语气说着。“妈咪担心你呢。”不完全是真话，但值得一试。  
  
Sherlock紧了紧他抓着的树干。“我不行。我害怕。”  
  
这真是让人挫败。Mycroft不知道怎么对付这种情况。  
  
“好吧，你自己爬上来的，你肯定知道怎么下去。”  
  
“我上来是为了摆脱它，”Sherlock惨兮兮地说道。“但这没用。”  
  
Mycroft皱起了眉头。“摆脱什么？”  
  
Sherlock 5岁的小脸纠结地皱在了一起，像是被迫着承认自己杀了人似的。“我怕高。”他说。  
  
Mycroft——完全不怕高，只要被运送方式是又快捷又舒适的而不是得爬一串楼梯——又感到了彻彻底底地挫败。但是雨势正在加猛，而他担心Sherlock脆弱的小身躯最终会筋疲力尽，像块石头一样摔到地上。  
  
“我在这儿呢。”他尽可能耐心地说道。“你会没事的。看着我然后跟着我做。”  
  
Sherlock看着Mycroft，知道他没希望再反驳什么了。他点了点头，看起来还是只有5岁大的男孩那样可爱又可怜。Mycroft慢慢地从树上往下爬，确保自己每一步踏的都是最简单安全的路线，而不是最快的。Sherlock顺从而安静地跟着他，只是时不时地抽噎两声。  
  
他们两个下到地面的时候都在发抖——Mycroft筋疲力尽而Sherlock则是出于恐惧——但至少他们都能站住。他俩开始慢慢往家走去；Sherlock沉默着，Mycroft看见他把自己外套的领子支了起来——自从拥有了第一件大衣他就开始这么做——然后瞪着地面，脸色就像头顶即将到来的暴风雨，迷你版。  
  
“你不必为此担心。”他不客气地说道。“许多人恐高。这是一个完全合乎逻辑的进化恐惧。”  
  
Sherlock皱了皱脸，跳过一根Mycroft轻松跨过的树根。“天才不应该有弱点。”他闷闷不乐地说。  
  
他们能看见大宅了；Mycroft几乎都能闻到他们母亲做的烤肉派味儿。“每个人都有弱点。”他说。他最近在读马基雅弗利【意大利政治家，《君主论》的作者】的书。他认为今天的事可能便是这个理论的体现。  
  
Sherlock安静了一会儿，直到他们走到花园前面的时候。“你的弱点是什么？Mycroft？”他突然问道。  
  
Mycroft没有说话，而当Sherlock抬头看向他时，他意识到Mycroft正看着自己，他的表情如此深不可测、无法解读。看起来就仿似忍受着巨大的痛苦，但又不因此为苦——就好像一种幸福的煎熬。  
  
Sherlock花了数年才弄明白那个表情的涵义。  
  
  
  
【2】  
  
  
新上任的Lestrade警佐之所以会出现在现场，是因为目击到跳楼者的人就是自己。他走出警局，正想找家好餐厅吃午饭，结果他恰好一抬头就看见那个男人，危险地靠在半空中一户很高、很高层的阳台外缘，在正在聚集起的云层映衬下显得极小。如果Lestrade没往上看，此时他可能正坐在某处的小饭馆里享用一份不错的牛排，而不是看护着这个站在阳台边的男人，等待着权威机构现身，他一边走着楼梯一边怒气冲冲地寻思着。  
  
那间带阳台的屋子是个旅馆房间，男人爬过的窗户还开着。Lestrade走近那扇窗，朝外探头看去。  
  
跳楼者大约二十八九岁，黑色中长发飘扬在风中，还身着一件非常让人印象深刻的大衣。他的手紧攥着阳台栏杆，用力到手指节都发白了，他朝外倾着身，俯视着下方的街道，嘴里低声嘟哝着什么。  
  
“哈喽。”Lestrade说，不是很确定自己该说些什么。  
  
那男人扭头扫了他一眼。“噢。”他轻蔑地说。“一个警察。”  
  
Lestrade没带着任何显示自己警察身份的东西。他表情空白地瞪着那个陌生人。“你怎么知道的？”他问。  
  
陌生人又把目光转回街道。“同时，我还知道你最近离了婚，刚刚升了职，你还是个老烟枪。”他说道。如果他的声音没因为恐惧而哆哆嗦嗦的话，那还真是相当傲慢。“只需看着你我就知道了。”  
  
Lestrade不知道该对此说些什么。  
  
“别担心，”疑似跳楼者说道。“我不会跳的。”他浅浅的吸了口气，再次抓紧钢制栏杆。“我本想跳来着，但当我爬到这儿以后我就——”他又吸了口气。“我真的 _恨死_ 高处了。”  
  
Lestrade迅速趁此机会说道：“那么就进来吧。”他说，朝屋里打着手势。“如果你不打算跳下去，那就回到屋里来。我至少可以取消报警。”  
  
可能他不如谈判专家那么老练，但也不是很差，Lestrade估计着。  
  
不幸的是，那陌生人表现的就跟Lestrade什么也没说似的。“你不明白，”他语气平淡地说道：“这是一种什么感觉。我好 _无聊_ ，我这么聪明而我又这么 _无聊_ 。我只是想要感觉到……随便什么。”他瞪着栏杆。“我能看见所有人的所有事，”他烦恼地说着。“我能从你的手上看出你离了婚，从你大衣的衬里看出你最近升了职。我看得见所有的事但我能拿它们 _怎么办_!?这真是太让人郁闷了！”  
  
这是第一次，Lestrade怀疑嗑药参与到目前这种情况的可能性。那人说出的一半话语都因语速过快而模糊不清了。他感觉自己体内响起一阵尖锐的警报。  
  
“你叫什么名字？”他问。  
  
陌生人现在全身都在哆嗦着了，而Lestrade打赌这并不是因为开始浇下的冰冷的雨。“Sherlock，”他说，然后想了想，加上：“不许笑。”  
  
“做梦都没想到。”Lestrade尽自己所能平静地说。他考虑了一会儿，然后说，“好吧，Sherlock，听着。我觉得你根本就不想跳下去。”  
  
“是吗？”Sherlock气喘吁吁地问。  
  
“是的。”Lestrade说。“你说过你恐高。如果你恐高的话你是不会想要摔死的。你会选择过量吸毒什么的。我不觉得你想跳下去。”  
  
“但回到里面，我就只剩下无聊了。”Sherlock干巴巴地说，但语气中有些歇斯底里的兆头。  
  
Lestrade默默回想着所以刚才听这人说过的话。“你想过辅助警察工作吗？”他问。“我们可以用你这样有观察技巧的人。”  
  
他不是真的想招募他——他只是想要这个奇怪的令人信服的疯子在做出任何他并不想做的事情之前从栏杆上下来——但Sherlock盯着他看了一会儿，眼睛像找到了圣杯似的闪闪发光。  
  
“真的吗？”他说。  
  
“当然。”Lestrade淡定地回答，一点儿也不认真。“只要你进来。”  
  
他朝冰冷的风雨中伸出一只手，递给那个陌生的、黑发的Sherlock，而Sherlock一秒都没有犹豫便握住了它。  
  
他的双手冰凉。他和Sherlock自己一起努力，把Sherlock拽进了屋内。  
  
之后，当心怀不满的谈判专家现身，却发现他们的工作已经被抢了的时候，Lestrade又开始考虑吃什么晚饭，而Sherlock站到了他面前。  
  
“你刚才说的我能去帮警察破案的事，不是认真的吧？”他问。  
  
Lestrade犹豫了一会儿，但现在已经没必要撒谎而且这人看起来也不像是要突然爆发再直接跳出窗户的样子——至少近期不会。“不是认真的。”他说了实话。  
  
Sherlock疯颠颠地咧开嘴笑了。“糟糕，”他说。“现在你再也摆脱不了我了。”  
  
  
  
【3】  
  
当John意识到时，他们正站在萨里郡一所安全屋的屋顶，头顶上是隆隆作响的暴风雨，还有若干个强壮的打手举着干草叉和火炬追在身后。实话说，这可不是发现绝对不平常的侦探拥有绝对平常的恐惧症的最佳时间，但他们可没真正 _有过_ 什么正常的日子。  
  
他们在混乱中穿过屋顶，Sherlock跑得跟John一样快，直到他们距离屋顶边缘只有5步的时候，他来了个急刹车。  
  
“ _呃_ ，”他说。“不行。不不不不……”  
  
他开始转身；John抓住了他的袖子。  
  
“没关系。”他不耐烦地喊道，“这是个该死的床垫工厂——下面有一大摞不合格床垫呢，对吧？你记得我们刚才看见了吧？”  
  
“那不是——”Sherlock又开始往后退，John迅速抓住了他。“不行，John，我不喜欢——我是说我——”他深吸了口气。“我不擅长对付高处。”他坦白道。  
  
John瞪着他。“后面有一群自大狂叫嚣着让我们见血，因为你刚刚向警方揭露了他们的邪教组织，Sherlock，而且他们还有干草叉。你不需要擅长对付高处，你只需要跳下去，来吧！”  
  
他开始把Sherlock往前拽，但Sherlock的脚后跟还是紧钉着地面。  
  
“John，求你了。”他央求道。  
  
这央求引起了John的注意；他停了下来，正正经经的看着Sherlock。  
  
“你是在告诉我，”他难以置信地说道，“伟大的天才Sherlock Holmes， _恐高_ 。”  
  
Sherlock可怜兮兮地点了点头。  
  
“ _非常_ 害怕？”  
  
Sherlock又点了点头。  
  
John彻底凌乱了，但当他看见那群人狂叫着跑过来时还是竭力回复了镇定。“你不用担心，”他尽可能平静的说，心脏狂跳。“我们会安全着陆的。”  
  
“着陆并不可怕，”Sherlock说，开始颤抖起来，“可怕的是坠落的过程。我不喜欢坠落。我觉得我会死于坠落的。”  
  
头顶电闪雷鸣，瓢泼降落，兴高采烈地扑灭了一些暴民的火把。John瞪着Sherlock。  
  
然后，他用前所未有的温柔，向前倾身，握住了Sherlock的手。他握的很紧，手掌温暖而舒适。  
  
“那么我们一起坠落。”他轻声说道。“怎么样？”  
  
像这样的时刻——当John如此理解Sherlock的一切，如此 _关切_ ——总能彻底夺去Sherlock的呼吸。正是这样的时刻使他以全身心的所有敬慕着John。  
  
暴民们已经追到了他们身后，越来越近。  
  
“好的。”他说，然后他们转身，奔跑，一起跃起。  
  
他们一同坠落。这是Sherlock此生最可怕的经验，没有之一，坠落，但感觉到John的手在自己手中让他好过了点。他们静静地、轻松地降落在一块脏兮兮的床垫上，这意味着当他们降落时他还保有神智，这意味着之后他还可以奔跑，仍然紧握着John的手，然后他们就可以这样子，一起奔入狂风暴雨。  
  
  
【 +1】  
  
当他站在巴兹楼顶，头顶上是即将到来的又一场暴风雨，Moriarty的尸体躺在他身后时，他记起了那天他说过的话。他记得他说， _我觉得我会死于坠落的。_ 但他不会。这次也不会。坠落将不会是他的终结。他会粉饰过去，此地，此时。他会坠落并安全落地，然后他会回来，重整旗鼓，重获新生，而他将再也不会害怕高处。  
  
他低头看着John，那么远的下方，祈求着他不要这么做， _不要这么做，_ 然后意识到，理所当然，恐高将不会再是他的弱点。  
  
他有了一个新的弱点。  
  
这时，他记起了Mycroft脸上那个表情，那么多年以前。那种幸福的煎熬。啊，原来如此。Sherlock现在明白了那个表情的涵义。  
  
这是个比他原来的那个更好的恐惧症。  
  
带着这个崭新的了解，他纵身一跃。  
  
  
  
END


End file.
